


Shaking the wings of our terrible youths

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Sleeping Together, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día tres de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: University AULlevaba apenas una cerveza y ya se sentía mareado. Y Nishinoya aparecía con la sonrisa perfecta, estirando una mano en su dirección, a tiempo que Dancin comenzaba a resonar por todos los parlantes de la estancia. Ahí estaban las luces estroboscópicas enlenteciendo los pasos seductores de Yuu. No podía negarse, le gustaba. La sangre hecha adrenalina pura.De cómo Asahi flirtea descaradamente con un vaso de cerveza encima.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Shaking the wings of our terrible youths

**Author's Note:**

> El título está inspirado en una canción de Hozier: [Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHypEgzJFlc)

Noya había esperado la mayoría de edad ansiosamente, sólo por aquella noche magistral. 

Al despertar, aún saboreaba el amargor mucre de la cerveza en los labios de Asahi. Un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana era lo único que impedía la completa totalidad de la habitación en penumbra.

Alzó la cabeza, un poco confuso, y vislumbró un mechón de cabello plateado en el otro extremo del cuarto. Suga dormía; sus brazos níveos rodeaban los hombros oscuros del excapitán. Daichi tenía las manos enlazadas con las del armador; su expresión angelical contrapuesta con las cosas que había hablado hace algunas horas.

Nishinoya cruzó los brazos sobre una estructura blanda bajo él, y apoyó la cabeza, mientras contemplaba a la pareja dormir. Un instante después se percató de lo que había pasado, y por qué estaba compartiendo habitación con esos dos.

Posó la mirada al frente y se encontró con los mechones castaños alborotados de Asahi. El cabello le cubría el rostro parcialmente. Dormía con los labios entreabiertos y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo sobre él, y que lo que creía ser el dibujo bordado en el colchón, era la línea entre sus pectorales fuertes.

Intentó moverse con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero sintió presión en la cadera. Por el tamaño y la forma, ya adivinaba lo que era. Se mordió el labio, y el calor cosquilloso típico de la anticipación se le instaló en el bajo vientre. Alineó ambas caderas y rozó con suavidad y cautela su virilidad contra la ajena. Ahogó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, rememorando.

Noya por fin entraba a la universidad, a la que quería y en la carrera que añoraba. Pero Asahi no estaría ahí con él.

A Yuu le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva que no podía declinar. Él había logrado entrar a la universidad de Miyagi. Asahi estudiaba en Tokio. Si lo pensaba, Asahi era el único del grupo que había logrado llegar a la capital. El resto de los chicos estudiaba en provincia. Daichi y Suga también asistían a la Miyagi.

Era un poco frustrante, sí. Pero Noya, con su sociabilidad, no notaba tan intensamente la ausencia de Asahi. Se llamaban por teléfono a diario, y la videollamada de los viernes era obligatoria. Mínimo una vez al mes, Asahi viajaba de regreso a Miyagi para visitar a su familia. Siempre había tiempo para salir a comer con Noya, o para practicar un poco de volleyball con el ex equipo del Karasuno.

En fin, no eran novios, pero no había mucho que definir dentro de la relación. Existían, se querían y _se deseaban_. Los títulos eran un poco inútiles a esas alturas.

Japón es un país que se caracteriza por mezclar de forma un poco extraña, su cultura ancestral con todas las invenciones que crea occidente. Así, en la facultad de Nishinoya, se había instaurado la costumbre de hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida a los novatos que ingresaban cada año. El evento tomaba lugar en un inmenso salón para diversas ocasiones, peligrosamente alfombrado en carmín oscuro, que se abría imponente con un tori de color rojo brillante. ¿El contraste entre lo profano y lo humano? Podía ser que el alcohol incitara aún más a alborotar las hormonas de uno que otro adolescente. Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos no se puede esperar mucha madurez.

El salón estaba decorado con lámparas tradicionales de papel crujiente, casi todo en penumbra. No había señales de luces estroboscópicas o focos de colores brillantes. En el escenario se erigía una hilera de taikos, los que estaban tenuemente iluminados, próximos a ser tocados. Al lado, la mesa del DJ insinuaba que sí habría baile. En un extremo, ocupando casi el largo de toda la pared, estaba la barra; iluminada en azul y blanco. Los chicos y niñas que atendían se erguían sonrientes vestidos de traje y corbata.

Suga y Daichi se habían autoinvitado a la “fiesta de bienvenida” de Yuu. Asahi era un asistente especial y Noya se sentía el ser humano más afortunado de la galaxia por tenerlo _ahí_ , oliendo a perfume, enfundado en una camisa blanca que dejaba abierto un camino tentativo entre sus pectorales. _Asahi_. La estrella más brillante de la Vía Láctea.

—¡Asahi, vamos a bailar!

Yuu iba a tratar de hacer el _Rolling Thunder_ en medio de la pista. Estaba seguro. Asahi no sabía cómo iba a afrontar un episodio así. 

Tampoco tenía mucha coordinación. Aproximadamente un 80% de ella se la habían llevado sus manos. El otro 20% se dividía entre sus piernas y boca, lo necesario para pedir un pase y correr por él a la vez. _Nada de ritmo_ , esas cosas se les dan bien a los latinoamericanos.

Y a Noya, que probablemente, algún parentesco debía tener con Rihanna, por la forma en la que movía las caderas y el trasero, des-co-mu-nal. 

—No aún Noya, Asahi es de esas personas que necesitan un empujón para entrar en calor —Suga hablaba misterioso mientras se giraba en dirección a la barra.

La mirada burlona de Daichi preveía un desastre. Cuando Suga volvió a girar el cuerpo hacia ellos, exhibía con dedos finos y elegantes, la selección de tragos que había escogido para el día de hoy.

—Comienza suave —sentenció angelical, extendiéndole una jarra de cerveza al de cabello largo. Asahi suspiró, y antes de alcanzar la jarra, trotó hacia uno de los mesones atiborrados de comida, en búsqueda de un sándwich. Si comía, sería capaz de mantener la compostura pese a los grados de alcohol en su sangre.

—Un John Collins para ti, pequeña criatura inocente —Suga le alcanzó un vaso a Nishinoya, decorado con dos cerezas marrasquino, y una rodaja de limón. El vaso sudaba, y las gotas de agua iridiscentes se mezclaban con el almíbar demasiado brillante en la mirada del líbero. 

Asahi se preguntaba qué sería de los futuros alumnos de Suga. Iba a corromperlos, más que educarlos, lo más probable.

A Daichi le extendió una copa de vino. — _Late Harvest_ para ti, porque quiero —sonrió coqueto y acarició la mano morena del excapitán.

En la cuenca que se formaba entre los ligamentos del pulgar y el índice, dejó caer unos granos de sal. Daichi lo miraba absorto, tratando de descifrar qué haría con su mano. Elevó el antebrazo del moreno, sujetando desde la muñeca y lamió con parsimonia la sal desde la piel de Daichi. La mirada lasciva directa a los ojos contrarios dejó al excapitán en aparente estado de shock.

Suga chupó el limón y bebió de un sorbo el corto de tequila. Arrugó todo el rostro y sonrió satisfecho; el calor subiéndole a las mejillas en el tono arrebol de los atardeceres que se vislumbran desde las ventanas de los dormitorios.

La antesala de una noche _inenarrable_ , eso era lo que estaba pasando.

El club de taiko comenzó su presentación con la intensidad típica de los jóvenes imprudentes. Quien estaba al centro y dirigía el ritmo de los tambores era una muchacha de melena rubia alborotada y curvas pronunciadas. El kimono rojo resbalaba por el hombro derecho, dejando sus senos visibles, únicamente envueltos en spandex color negro. El sonido grave reverberaba por todo el piso. Asahi podía sentir su corazón latir al ritmo de los bachi empleados, todo en una sincronía perfecta.

Llevaba apenas una cerveza y ya se sentía mareado. Y Nishinoya aparecía con la sonrisa perfecta, estirando una mano en su dirección, a tiempo que _Dancin_ comenzaba a resonar por todos los parlantes de la estancia. Ahí estaban las luces estroboscópicas enlenteciendo los pasos seductores de Yuu. No podía negarse, _le gustaba_. La sangre hecha adrenalina pura.

Luego de unas dos canciones más, Asahi y Nishinoya volvían a la barra, sedientos y sudorosos. Daichi miraba a Suga embobado, intentando alcanzar su cuello con manos juguetonas. Suga encargó una ronda de mojitos para los cuatro mientras mantenía el brazo fuerte del excapitán sujeto en una extraña especie de llave. Daichi soltaba quejidos graves, a tiempo que le imploraba a Suga tan sólo un beso.

—¿Ves como sí sabes bailar, Asahi? —Nishinoya jugaba con el popote de metal, tratando de moler el hielo frappé. Sorbió desde el vaso. El sabor intenso de la menta y la lima enmascaraban por completo el ardor del ron blanco. 

—Ven, vamos a bailar a ver si así se te quita esta embriaguez ridícula —Suga arrastró a Daichi hacia el centro de la pista. El moreno se había empinado el vaso de un trago, masticando hojas de hierbabuena y gajos de limón a su paso. _¿Cómo con el nivel de masa muscular que tenían Asahi y Daichi, eran capaces de embriagarse con tanta rapidez?_

Una tibieza húmeda en su cuello lo distrajo de la escena entre Suga y Daichi. No se dio cuenta cuando la estrella de cabello largo ya invadía su boca con deseo y ansiedad desenfrenada. 

—Volvamos a los departamentos. _Te quiero sólo para mí_ —uh, el alcohol. Mágico elixir alborotador. Nishinoya se sintió derretir entre los brazos ajenos. Miró a Suga a la distancia. Bailaban lento al ritmo de una canción de Shakira. No tenía lógica.

—Le avisaré a Suga.

Asahi lo retuvo tomándolo por la muñeca. —No querrá. Envíale un mensaje.

La voz de Asahi era tan profunda, y su mirada tan determinada que Noya no pudo negarse. La punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho. Texteó rápidamente y se dejó arrastrar por Asahi. Los dormitorios estaban a unos veinte minutos del centro del campus a pie.

Entran al departamento a tropezones. Asahi insiste en _comerle_ la boca sin importar contra qué. A Noya se le clava la manilla de la puerta de la cocina en la parte baja de la columna. Asahi delinea los huesos pronunciados con manos expertas; el efecto analgésico es instantáneo. 

Sólo quedan unos cuantos pasos hasta la cama y Yuu recuerda en un flashback su elección de ropa aquella mañana. Llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos de _Cars_. Por qué.

—Tengo que ir al baño, el alcohol es diurético —se excusa con apremio.

No alcanza a oír la negativa de Asahi; sólo el desplome de su cuerpo grande sobre la cama. Gracias a Dios, siempre mantenía al menos una muda de ropa interior en el cuarto de baño. Noya se cambia rápidamente y cuando vuelve al cuarto, encuentra la sorpresa.

Asahi. Durmiendo. _Roncando profundamente_.

El teléfono de Noya suena con el tono de notificación típico de Line. Es Suga pidiéndole que le avisen cuando puedan volver a los dormitorios.

Noya le responde frustrado que pueden volver ya si así lo quieren. Mete el celular en su bolsillo y pone a calentar la cafetera. Daichi probablemente, debe ser igual de idiota con alcohol que Asahi, así que calienta café con la esperanza de quitarle un poco del peso de encima a Suga. 

Excapitán y ex vicecapitán llegan abrazados. Más bien, es Suga sosteniendo estoicamente el peso del moreno sobre sus hombros delgados. Daichi murmura cosas sobre _amor_ , _matrimonio_ , y _tengamos un perro_ con voz llorosa. El peliplateado suspira profundamente.

—Suga, es que yo convierto el vodka en problemas.

Suga arropa a Daichi con una manta gruesa y deja en sus manos una taza de café humeante —Daichi, ni siquiera bebiste vodka —sentencia grave. Se sienta sobre el colchón y mira a Asahi roncar—. Bebimos dos vasos. Nada. Cómo pudieron ponerse tan mal.

Noya niega con la cabeza sonriendo. Siente los párpados pesados y el sueño comienza a embriagarle. Las extremidades le pesan, rellenas de miel derretida. Se lava los dientes en compañía de Suga y Daichi, con parsimonia y ojos somnolientos. Se acomoda como puede a la orilla de la cama, el calor de Asahi dándole la bienvenida al reino de los sueños.

En la mañana, Asahi suspira por el roce, despertando sorprendido. 

Nishinoya disfruta de su venganza, viendo como el sonrojo se dibuja en las mejillas del moreno, debido a la necesidad imperiosa de su cuerpo; típico de la mañana. El semblante asustado le avisa que ya no está su estrella navegando en la lascivia producto del alcohol, y lo extraña por un segundo. En la sobriedad, tendrá que ser él quien domine.

—Buenos días bello durmiente. Me alegro de que hayas despertado con ganas, porque me debes _algo_ desde ayer en la noche.

Asahi intenta recordar lo que pasó. Siente el estómago revuelto, y la escasa luz le molesta más de lo usual. La nula costumbre de beber. Aparecen imágenes de él seduciendo a Noya, dibujadas casi en el color nebuloso de los sueños. ¿Le coqueteó realmente?

—¿Qué te debo? —interroga con voz grave, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

—Un orgasmo.

Asahi piensa en lo fácil que es pagar la deuda. Mira a Noya y en su mirada urgente sopesa realmente el pago. _¿Un orgasmo?_

Va a reclamar, pero Noya lame sus labios. Besa el inferior con parsimonia y lo estira con los dientes. Embiste contra su erección, provocando que un gemido termine ahogado en medio del beso.

El menor continúa besándolo con expertiz innata, a tiempo que masajea ambas virilidades con la mano derecha. Asahi suele ser no muy silencioso en estas cosas, e intenta contenerse lo máximo posible. Está a punto de soltar un gemido cuando Noya cubre su boca con la mano libre.

El líbero besa su propia mano y lo observa sonriendo. Es casi inmune al placer; Asahi duda si realmente logra hacerlo sentir bien alguna vez. Suspira profundo y Yuu reemplaza la mano sobre su boca por labios. Besa en la comisura, besa sobre el arco de cupido y al medio. 

Siente la punzada placentera avanzar con apuro hacia su vientre, y Noya para en seco, exhausto. Asahi es quien toma el liderazgo ahora. Gira hasta dejar a Noya recostado contra la superficie lisa y blanda, mientras embiste con fuerza. Le besa con urgencia y ahora es él quien calla los gemidos ajenos con besos demasiado vehementes. Alcanzan la cima al mismo tiempo, compartiendo el mismo oxígeno, sumidos en el silencio más absoluto. Lo único que queda flotando en el aire, son suspiros cansados y sonrisas cómplices. Asahi besa dulce la mejilla en el rostro contrario y se levanta rumbo a la ducha. 

Noya, abrazando una almohada, mira a la pareja frente a sí dormir plácidamente. Se siente culpable. No hay inocencia más gentil que su dulce pecado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooooli, este es mi OS para el tercer día <3 Siento que están un poco sacado de personajes estos niños xD pero son salvajes, jóvenes y alocados. Y siento que dejé muy mal parado a Noya xD <3
> 
> -C


End file.
